


Don't start listening to me now

by Spindizzy



Series: Fandom: Castlevania [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Trevor Belmont has never had a feeling in his life and he's not about to start now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: He wouldn't have said it if he thought they were listening.[Set post-series two, no spoilers, ignores series three]
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Fandom: Castlevania [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Don't start listening to me now

He wouldn't have said it if he thought they were listening. Sypha and Alucard had been arguing about _some_ translation or other for an hour, with a lot of grabbing other books and shouting words in languages that Trevor hadn't even _heard_ of. But when they showed no signs of slowing down, let alone stopping, he dragged himself off the chaise he'd commandeered and headed off to find a drink, muttering his farewells.

Except that Sypha dropped her book – dropped it! From the top of a ladder! And didn't even seem to notice! – and said "What?"

And Alucard stared at him with narrowed eyes, and said "Say that again."

Trevor backed towards the door, shaking his head. "Oh no, I've learned from my mistakes. I'm just gonna – leave. And you two can keep doing whatever it is you're doing."

But Sypha was beaming at him so warmly that he could feel his face heating up. She jumped down from the ladder, a wind swirling from nowhere to slow her descent. " _Trevor_."

"I said you were a pair of idiots," Trevor said, making a last stab at self-preservation. The door handle poked him in the back, but he couldn't quite get it to turn.

He looked to Alucard for help, but the traitorous bastard was just leaning back against the doorpost with his arms folded, the faintest hint of a smile curling across his face. Trevor hadn't even seen him move. "The _other_ part, Belmont."

"Fine," he growled. "You're a pair of idiots _and I love you_. Now I'm going to get drunk while you finish – arguing. Researching. Laughing at me."

"We'll never be finished with that," Alucard said dryly, but he leaned over and brushed a kiss against Trevor's flaming cheek. 

Sypha flung her arms around Trevor's waist and stood on her toes to kiss the other side. Only when she was done did she reach past him and pull the door open – it opened inwards, no wonder he couldn't open the bloody thing when he'd been retreating into it. "We'll find you when we're finished here. We love you too."

Alucard made a choked noise and turned away, the tips of ears suspiciously pink, but he didn't argue. And Trevor, face red and heart in his throat, did the only thing that could salvage his dignity: he fled to the wine cellar.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [capslocking about Castlevania on Dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org/tag/fandom:+castlevania), or on twitter as @spindilly!


End file.
